


Languor

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [781]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs open door policy is more open than one might expect.





	Languor

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/21/2001 for the word [languor](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/21/languor).
> 
> languor  
> Mental or physical weariness or fatigue.  
> Listless indolence, especially the indolence of one who is satiated by a life of luxury or pleasure.  
> A heaviness or oppressive stillness of the air.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #430 Shelter.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Languor

Everyone on the team knew that Gibbs’ home was a shelter. So long as you could put up with Gibbs and the basement you were welcome to spend the night. Of course, you had to beware of the other guests partaking of his shelter.

It wasn’t uncommon to find some homeless person sharing Gibbs home. He regularly shared his home with those in need, so long as they could put up with him. Some of his visitors stayed longer than others.

While still others wore on him, leaving him with more languor than he started out with. The days after those nights were the ones where no amount of coffee could ease Gibbs temper.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
